SoMa Week
by Hidding-In-Shadows
Summary: Just short little dribbles and such for SoMa week.
1. Memories

**Summary:** It's SoMa Week! And since I haven't posted anything in a LONG time(sorry guys, highschool's been a bitch) I deiced to take part and make some stories. Hope you like them!

* * *

**SoMa** **Week**

Memories

_**By. **Stepping-In-Flames_

* * *

Maka stood in her bedroom, adjusting the curled pigtail. He green eyes were bright in the mirror, filled with nervousness and excitement. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her face turn pink as someone knocked on her door. Maka looked over, telling whomever it was to come in. Tsubaki's head popped in the young women's dark hair pulled into a tight bun.

"Maka, it's time." she smiled. Her blue eyes ran over Maka lightly as she stepped into the room. Tsubaki clasped her hands together as tears blossomed in her eyes. "Oh Maka, you look so beautiful."

Maka looked back herself in the mirror. The long, white dress really was beautiful. Simple, but beautiful. It was straight, no fluff. She didn't like the fluffy ones. It was soft and silky, trailing around her feet slightly. It wasn't pure white, almost a light creamy color. There was a feather-like fabric under her breast and about a small band that wrapped around her rib cage. Her hair was pulled into her famous pigtails, only now they were curled to perfection, thanks to Tsubaki.

"Thank you Tsubaki." Maka turned back to her friend and Maid of Honor. "Is everyone ready?"

Tsubaki nodded and opened the door wider. Maka walked forward, holding her dress up lightly as she walked out of the room.

-x-x-x-

Maka and Soul stood on the dance floor, swaying lightly. Her head rested on his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist as he laid his own head on top of hers. Maka's hands ran over his red shirt lightly as he kissed to top of her hair.

"Do you remember," she said softly to her new husband, "the time when we first danced?"

"Mmm, the first time we used the Black Blood too." he said, his voice rough in her ear.

Maka nodded, closing her eyes lightly as a smile danced onto her lips. "I stepped on your toe but you just shook it off. You were limping for, like, two days."

"Oh shush up." Soul growled lightly, nibbling on her ear. Maka giggled as his hand lowered, cupping her bottom before he pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers. "You know," he said, looking deeply into her eyes, "that night I wanted to kiss you."

Maka chuckled, cupping his face lightly. "What took you so long?"

Soul gave her his sharp tooth grin. "You stepping on my damn toe women."

Maka smiled and leaned up, kissing him lightly. Soul tightened his grip around her waist, deepening the kiss. People started laughing around them, tapping their wine glasses as the newly weds kissed. Soul pulled back, cupping her face into his hands as he ran his thumbs over her cheeks, his eyes studying her face. Maka blushed and Soul leaned down, pressing his lips to the shell of her ear.

"And by the way," he whispered, "tonight you're going to be dancing a different dance."

* * *

Short cause I ran out of ideas. meeeh


	2. Trust

**Summary:** It's SoMa Week! And since I haven't posted anything in a LONG time(sorry guys, highschool's been a bitch) I deiced to take part and make some stories. Hope you like them!

* * *

**SoMa** **Week**

Trust

_**By. **Stepping-In-Flames_

* * *

The first time they met, he was scared. He was scared that she would flinch away when he turned around from the piano. He was scared that she would snicker and laugh at him. He was scared that she would walk away.

But she stood there, her hands clasped behind her back and her upper body tilted lightly as she listened to the last few notes echo in the air. Her green eyes were wide with wonder and her blond pigtails swung off of her trench-coat covered shoulders. She was smiling lightly and leaned back, looking at him in the eyes before examining his face. Soul then noticed the silver badge that was pinned to her tiny chest. _Meister_.

"I'm Maka." she said, holding her hand out.

Soul looked at the glove covered hand, wondering if her skin might be soft under it, but then mentally slapped himself for thinking such thoughts. He reached out, grabbing her hand roughly only to be surprised that she had an equally hard grip. Soul smirked at this, already relaxing.

"Soul."

Maka smiled and took her hand back, returning it to the other. "I see you're a Weapon. What kind are you?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Scythe." he grinned, showing off his sharp teeth, making Maka smile even more. "I'm gonna be the best Death Scythe there ever was." he jabbed a thumb to himself.

"Well then I think you've just found your perfect Meister." Maka pointed to herself also, her face in a childish smile. "Maka Albarn, daughter of Lord Death's current Death Scythe and Kami Albarn. And I'm going to _make_ the best Death Scythe. One more powerful then my Papa." Her eyes shinned with courage and strength as she spoke and Soul smiled.

"Well I couldn't have found a better Meister then."

_Five Months Later_

It had been a while since they first became partners. Four months since they finished their training. And they were on their first mission. A low level Evil who had been terrorizing some of the citizens in a part of Death City. Soul was riding on his orange bike, Maka clinging to him from behind. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. His palms were sweating and he could feel his heart beat rapidly in his chest. He could tell Maka was nervous also from the way her hands kept shifting over his torso, changing their position. Not only that, but he could feel the way her heart was beating also, her chest pressed tightly against his back.

"It's right up here Soul." She said into his ear as they neared a bus stop. Soul nodded and pulled off to the side of the street, cutting the engine of the bike. Maka climbed off, straightening her skirt as she looked around, serving the area. Her green eyes were hard with concentration as she looked around. Soul leaned on his bike, his hands in his pockets as he watched the book worm. Her head snapped to him, her hand out.

"Are ya gonna change or not?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah yeah Tiny-Tits." he grumbled the nickname he had come up with her within their first month of getting to know each other better. Maka's face turned a slight shade of pink and huffed, but he walked over and took her hand before changing into his scythe form. Maka twirled him in her hands, her white gloved hands fidgety. Soul's face appeared into the blade with a scowl as he looked to her.

"So where is this guy? Isn't he suppose to be here already?" he asked.

"Patience Eater. He'll come." Maka said, as she stopped twirling him and struck the ground with the end of his staff.

She stoo there for a moment before she felt something warm and wet fall onto her collarbone. She looked down, blinking and looked to see a clear trail of saliva making it's was down to the top of her shirt. Slowly, Maka lifted her head to see a man looming over her, his eyes wide and wild as more of his drool started to seep from the wide ear-to-ear grin on his face. Maka yelped out as he jumped at her and she yelped, dodging it.

The Evil turned to her, licking his jaws, sharp, black claws growing from where his nails should have been. His wild eyes scanned over her quickly as he sized her up and then he let out a crackle.

"Girl strong soul. Eat, eat, eat!" the thing screeched and ran at her. Maka braced herself and held the staff of the scythe out as the thing brought it's claws down at her. The staff got caught between two of the claws and Maka twirled, twisting the scythe and her body in a circle, snapping off the two claw and causing the Evil to screech and cradle it's bleeding paw. Maka ran forward and slashed the scythe out, catching the thing's chest, but only the thing clothe that covered it's pale, skinny chest. The Evil crackled again as it jumped back, blood from it's hand splattering the ground.

"Dammit." Maka cursed, gripping Soul tighter.

"Don't just stand there, you've got a shot, go for it." Soul growled, appearing in the blade once more.

Maka nodded and ran back at the monster, bringing the scythe down once more, and caught it deep into the creatures shoulder. It let out a blood curling screech as crimson blood coated the blade. The thing looked at make with pained eye before it growl angrily and grabbed the scythe's staff, dragging it's claws over it. Soul let out a grunt of pain as scratches appeared on the metal. Maka gasped and jumped back, examining the scratches.

"Soul, are you alright!" she exclaimed, running her fingers over it.

"I'm fine. We gotta stop this bastard though." he grumbled, appearing in the blade with a cut shoulder.

Maka nodded and looked back at the Evil who was clutching the gash in his shoulder. Maka pointed the tip of the scythe blade at it, he green eyes narrowed in a threatening glare.

"Your soul is mine!"

As she ran to the Evil, Soul's mind was racing. He was hurt. She had gotten him hurt. No, she didn't, the creature hurt him. But Maka was wielding the scythe. It had to be her fault. No, Maka would _never_ do that to Soul. _Never._ But how was he so sure? He never thought his brother would hurt him, yet the man was always snickering and sneering to his younger brother when they were young. He thought his parents loved him and just wanted him to be the best he could, but then they turned on him when they found out had Weapon blood. They shipped him off to the DWMA without a good-bye.

So how could Soul trust Maka, the girl he met just five months ago. She was nice, smart, and a very talented Meister, but there was one thing. She _hated_ men. So why would she pick Soul? So he could become weak? So that she could break him just like her father broke her? Revenge on the males?

As Soul thought like this, their wavelengths suddenly wavered and a small shock passed through the staff and into Maka's hands. She yelped out in pain and dropped the scythe. Her eyes widened and Soul's face appeared in the blade, surprised. Maka went to pick him up when she was suddenly was slammed back by a brute force.

"Maka!" Soul yelled, quickly changing back into his human form. He ran at the monster as it raised it's claws to slash at her. He tackled the Evil, tumbling and, miraculously landing on top of it. He changed his arm into a scythe and quickly slashed it's neck open, causing blood to ooze out for a second before the body disappeared with a puff of black and a small, red soul floated in front of him. Disregarding the soul, he turned back to Maka who was still on the ground, only this time she was coughing hard, her hand to her mouth as she struggled to sit up. Soul rushed over, placing a hand on her back and helping her up as she coughed some more.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. Maka nodded, and her coughing stopped after a moment. She panted a little and looked to him.

"I-I just got the b-breath knocked out of me. That's all." she wheezed. Soul rubbed her back to help her recompose herself. Her hand were shaking baldy an she looked like she was about to throw up, but her eyes are what made him worried. They looked scared and, mostly, saddened. A few tears collected into them.

"What happened back there Soul?" she asked, looked up to him, confused.

"W-What do you mean?"

Maka frowned. "Our wavelengths. They were off. Why?"

Soul swallowed her and let her back go, sitting next to her. "I guess I just thought you . . . I don't know, were using me or something. I didn't know if I could trust you." He sighed ad he pinches the bridge of his nose. "I think it was just nerves. This was our first battle and everything. I'm so-" he was cut off when he felt a hand on his.

"Soul, look at me." Maka said, her voice returning to it's usual strength. He looked up at her with his red eyes to see her smiling softly.

"If you want to become the best Death Scythe, you need to trust me." she said softly before laughing lightly. "It took me a while to learn to trust you, but I do. So can you promise to trust me for now on?"

Soul looked at the raw honesty in her eyes and then smirked.

"You got it bookworm."


	3. Protection

**Summary:** It's SoMa Week! And since I haven't posted anything in a LONG time(sorry guys, highschool's been a bitch) I deiced to take part and make some stories. Hope you like them!

* * *

**SoMa** **Week**

Protection

_**By. **Stepping-In-Flames_

* * *

It was nothing new. It was just an average, Saturday night. Maka was in the kitchen, cooking some spaghetti for them to eat for dinner. A pastel green apron wrapped around her as she mixed the sauce. Her pigtails swung as she turned and looked at the cookbook, reading the recipe off. Soul sat in the living room, a can of Coke in hand and watching the T.V. on some criminal show. His red eyes watched the screen lazily for a moment before drifting off to Maka. The scanned over the girl for a moment.

Both of them had grown over the years. Now, at the ages of eighteen and seventeen, the two were at the peak of their maturing. Maka had grown into a young women, her legs still long, but had become more muscular, toned to perfection from all her training and missions over the years. Her hips and waist had become more developed, curvy even. Whenever they went out to the beach, her hip bone where sharp and her stomach toned with slight abs. Her arms her toned nicely and, truth be told, Soul even had slight struggle when they would arm wrestle. Her chest had filled out, not by much, but to a nice size. Last time Soul saw ones of her bras when doing laundry, it was a 32B.

But she wasn't the only one who had grown. When he reached the age of fifteen, Soul had a major growth spurt. At the height of 5 foot 8, he was pretty sure he was done growing. He too had built calves and thighs from long games of basketball with Black Star and Kid and going on daily jogs. His shoulders became broader and his stomach and chest tight with muscle. His white hair was messy, always tussled to perfection and his red eyes were no longer their cherry red, but had grown darker and more intense to a wine color.

"Hey Soul?" Maka asked, snapping him from his thoughts. He looked up to her face, humming in response as she turned around. Her emerald eyes looked into his own eyes. "Do you know where the bay leaves are? I can't find them." she said, pouting slightly.

"Sure thing Booky." Soul grunted as he pushed himself off the couch. He slugged over to the kitchen and leaned over her, opening a cabinet above her head and reached in, grabbing a small cylinder and pulled it out, handing it to her, green leaves bunched in it. "Here ya go."

"Thanks!" She took it from him and unscrewed the top, pulling out two of the leaves and dropping them in the sauce mixing it more. Soul stood behind her, smelling the air and sighed. Maka blushed when she felt his warm breath on her neck before placing the wooden spoon down. "There. It's all ready. Let me plate it now and we can eat." she declared, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sweet." Soul grinned and stepped back as she turned and opened another cabinet and grabbed two plates. She placed them down before loading some noddle onto them and then sauce. Soul sat at the table, drumming his fingers eagerly. She turned and walked over, smiling and set them down, sitting also and grabbed the fork she had set out already, taking a bite.

Not even two minutes later was Soul going back for seconds. Maka smiled at his actions and grabs her glass of water. As she reached for it, Blair jumped onto her lap, making Maka jump and hit the glass with the side of her hand. The glass slide off the table, sending crystal pieces scattered over the tile. Blair purred as she curled into the girls lap.

"Blair! Look at what you did!" Maka exclaimed, sitting up and forcing the cat off her.

"Oh I'm sorry Maka." Blair said, looking around. "Blair didn't mean to." she looked to Maka with sad amber eyes and the blonde sighed.

"Go into the living room."

Blair let out a small whimper and nodded, trotting to the living room without stepping on the shards of glass. Maka sighed heavily and turned, pursing her lips.

"I'll go get the broom." Soul said, standing up.

"Be careful, it's everywhere." she warned, stepping through the glass on her toes. She reaches the sink where she grabbed a few paper towels and then looked back to see Soul beginning to sweep.

"Soul! I sai-" Maka yelled, starting to him. She yelped as glass dug into her foot and she jumped back, blood dripping from the wound lightly. Soul looked up to her, scared and walked to her swiftly. Maka opened her mouth to tell him she was fine, but he cut her off as he placed his hands on her sides firmly and lifted her onto the counter, making her squeal. He kneels, taking the heel of her foot in his palm and examining the wound. He gently tugged on the small piece of glass with his fingers, taking it out as the blonde flinched lightly.

Without a word, her walked to the sink and grabbed a towel, soaking it lightly and then knelled again and cleaned the cut out. Maka watched him as he did so, his face filled with concentration. His jaw was set as if he were angry, but his eyes were soft with slight worry. When he finished cleaning it out, he looked up at her with his worried eyes.

"Stay here." he said firmly and then turned and walked away. Maka sighed, slumping over as he returned with a band-aid. He opened it and carefully placed it over the cut.

"Soul, you didn't have to do that." she grumbled, kicking her feet lightly as he stood up and smirked at her.

"Too bad Bookworm. You needed protection."

* * *

I'm sorry and i fail and i'm just sdfghjklkjhgfds


End file.
